


Text Me - Book Cover

by stravaganza



Series: Book Covers [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fake book cover for the fanfiction Text me, by rosieposie77 and translated by me, on AO3. Comments are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me - Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosieposie77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/gifts).



A fake book cover for the fanfiction Text me, on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, consider buying me a coffee on [my ko-fi page](http://ko-fi.com/stravaganza)! I'd really appreciate your support!


End file.
